


Night at the zoo

by pandacheeze



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, F/M, M/M, More Porn than Plot, basically Kid keeping Law in orgasm heaven, fuck til you drop, graphic smut, lots of OP characters as animal shifters, night at the museum (concept)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacheeze/pseuds/pandacheeze
Summary: Due to a cursed artifact, the animals at Grand Line Zoo & Aquarium transform into humans at the stroke of twelve. Nobody but the night-shift zookeepers know about this. Mating season has arrived, and it seems that the recently hired Trafalgar Law has caught the attention of a certain lion shifter.





	Night at the zoo

**Author's Note:**

> This is another of my old works in FF. Never thought anyone would read this weird fic, but it did get decent feedback, so I wanted to share it here in AO3, too. Tons of editing were made, though.
> 
> Edit: Re-posted due to a glitch. Sorry for those who already left kudos. You can leave them again? :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the plot or characters in One Piece or Night at the Museum.

 

Having changed into his zookeeper uniform, Law glances at his wristwatch.

**23:27**

_Aaand it's almost time for the magic show._

The young male grabs his ring of keys, flashlight, and backpack then heads out of the locker room to where his two colleagues are waiting for him just outside the zookeepers' quarters. The three of them are the night-shift team of Grand Line Zoo & Aquarium. Law, the new recruit, joined the team only a couple of months ago to replace the retired Rayleigh. He was glad that the hiring manager, Sengoku, didn't mind his outlandish piercings and tattoos.

"It's not like you'd scare the animals or anything," the guy once joked.

At first, Law thought that the only mundane thing he had to do was walk around the zoo to make sure that no human broke in and no animal broke out.

Boy, was he wrong about the mundane part.

 

Law arrives at where his two seniors, Vergo and Drake, are chatting about the weather nonchalantly. They hear the jingle of Law's keys as he approaches and turn to face him.

"Okay, we're all set. Let's get to work then," Vergo says, and the three go separate directions. Law is responsible for the mammal zone. He takes out his keys and starts unlocking every cage and corral that he comes across. Soon the place is bustling with elephants, tigers, parrots and whatnot.

The first night when he saw his peers do this, he thought they were either black market traders or just downright bonkers.

Drake and Vergo had to drag Law to the aquarium section in order to explain the zoo's secret to him. Several years ago, the zoo had bought some ornamental items from a second-hand shop as new decorations for the fish tanks. On that very night, Drake, Vergo, and Rayleigh were in for the fright of their lives as they witnessed all the animals transform into humans. However, everyone shifted back to their animal form before dawn.

The trio didn’t dare tell anyone else, fearing that people would consider them delirious. Night after night of careful observation, they managed to conclude that the cause of the phenomenon was an antique compass lying at the bottom of the pirate-themed tank. The compass starts glowing at midnight, the same time when the creatures transform, and stops glowing exactly when the animals return to their original form.

After having shown the compass (which they like to call One Piece because it's the only piece here that's cursed) to Law, Vergo and Drake knew that Law would still doubt its magical powers so they ushered him out into the open again and told him to take a good look at the recently freed animals.

Law flashed his light all over and noticed some very strange behaviors. The creatures were abnormally quiet. No roars, howls, or hoots could be heard. Moreover, the predators were absolutely disinterested in the herbivores. Every one of them was just wandering around slowly and silently, as if waiting for something to happen. Law looked at his watch just in time to see the digits blink 0:00.

When he raised his head up again, he could barely believe his eyes. Paws elongated into human feet. Hooves split into fingers. Perky ears on top of the head slid down to the sides. Human hair sprouted. Canines shrunk. Fur and scales disappeared, revealing human skin underneath. The entire zoo transformed into humans in less than a minute.

While Law stood gaping at the scene before him, Drake explained that the animals somehow know that they're bound to this place by a supernatural force and have never attempted to escape from the zoo. They just want to stroll around, stretch their limbs, visit old pals here and there. The creatures all return to their enclosures by themselves well before sunrise, which is when the spell breaks, and the night-shift zookeepers lock the cages and gates again. Nobody else knows about this unbelievable occurrence but the night team, and they prefer to keep it that way. The animals have always been compliant and never caused any problems with their nightly routine so there is nothing to really fuss about. No need to cause unwarranted panic among the public, they think. Most people already have enough to worry about in their lives.

 

Nowadays, Law isn't shocked by the transformation anymore. Apart from the fact that everyone is stark naked, they are kind of fun to hang around with. In fact, he enjoys talking to Bepo the polar bear, Shachi the killer whale, and Penguin the, well, penguin. Some of them could use better names, but hey, who is he to judge the creativity of others' names? His own name is Law, for Christ's sake. _Law._

Sometimes Law can guess how an animal would look like in its humanoid physique. It isn't surprising to see lynx Nami turn into a svelte woman with vibrant orange hair. However, the human form doesn't always resemble the beast form. The best example of this fact is Doflamingo the greater flamingo, who shifts into an incredibly tall blond with a creepy smile permanently plastered on his face. Law can't explain exactly why, but he feels like avoiding the titan as much as possible.

Not all transformations result in a convincing human form, though. Many shifters retain particular animal features that are dead giveaways. For example, Blueno the bull still has horns and Usopp the Jackson's chameleon has a ridiculously long nose (which he is actually very proud of).

Law loses count of how many cages he has unlocked tonight and finally arrives at his last one: the lions' den. After unlocking the gates, he makes sure to stay clear of the energetic pride's path. He likes to stay cautious around anything with sharp fangs and claws before the time of transformation, just in case. The young man looks inside the den and spots one remaining occupant. Lion Eustass, recognizable by the scar on its left shoulder, is sleeping with its back to Law.

"Lazy bum," the zookeeper murmurs.

The beeping from his watch tells him that it's midnight sharp. Law watches Eustass go through the transformation. The tail shrinks until it disappears. Hind legs elongate. Body fur is replaced with fair human skin. Muscles in the back become more defined. The bushy brown mane changes to vermilion hair.

The process seems to have woken Eustass up. He grudgingly sits up and stretches, flexing his valleys of back muscles. When the large male doesn't see anyone else in the cage, he turns his head back and spots Law. Even in the dim moonlight, Law can see those fascinating copper irises ever so clearly. They emanate raw power and… a certain hunger?

Getting flustered under Eustass's mysterious gaze, Law breaks their eye contact and walks away, leaving the lion shifter to himself.

 

Since the zookeeper's job is done for now, he heads toward the crocodile pit to do some trading. It doesn't take long before he hears a familiar voice in the dark calling him.

"Oi, rookie."

Law aims his flashlight to the source of the baritone and locates his client Sir Crocodile, who squints his reptilian slit eyes a little due to the sudden exposure. Sir Crocodile is the zoo's biggest Nile crocodile. His left claw was bitten off in a fight with another croc many years ago, but even without a left hand, his eight-foot-tall human frame is intimidating enough.

"You got my stuff?" the bulky male asks and tilts his head.

"Yeah. Rocky Mountain. The usual," the younger man replies. He reaches into his backpack and procures three jumbo bags of marshmallows.

Sir Crocodile grins before depositing some coins that he had been carrying in his right hand in Law's other hand. The shifter grabs the edge of all three bags and moves toward the large duck pond in the middle of the zoo. The crocodile shifters love to skinny dip there because it's much more spacious than their own cement pit.

"Nice doing business with you, boy," the man with wet slicked back hair hollers over his shoulder.

"Pleasure's all mine, sir," Law answers. The marshmallow craze started when a child accidentally dropped the contents of an entire bag of marshmallows into the crocodile pit. That very night, Sir Crocodile struck a deal with Law. The shifter would collect the coins that Asian tourists throw at him or his kin and give them to Law so he can buy some Rocky Mountain for the reptiles every now and then. Law gets to keep the change, which more than often is worth a lot. It's unbelievable how many fucking coins people throw onto the reptiles' backs each day just because they want to get lucky.

 

Done with his personal transaction, Law commences his routine patrol. Several shifters greet him as he walks by.

It's currently mating season, so it's normal to see couples nuzzling each other or rutting in a secluded corner. However, the more aggressive species tend to get a bit violent and that's where the zookeepers need to butt in.

Law soon hears the moans of a couple having sex behind some bushes. Nothing strange, but the female sounds kind of pained so he decides to check them out. His trusty flashlight reveals Zoro the tiger shark pounding wildly into Robin, strong jaws clamped on her shoulder. The avian shifter is gasping and half-heartedly trying to push Zoro's head away, but it seems that the pleasure from Zoro's powerful thrusts has eclipsed the pain.

Law taps Zoro's ankle with his boot.

"Hey, be gentle. It's not like she's going to swim away. You don't have to bite her like that."

Zoro raises his head to glare and growl at Law, teeth bared, hips still rolling against the female's but at a slower pace due to the interruption. Robin instinctively covers the bite mark with her fingers, afraid that they'd be separated if Law saw the wound. Law hunkers down near her shoulder and tries to pry her fingers away, not quite caring that the shifters are in the middle of a very intimate activity.

"Let me see," he orders softly.

Robin hesitantly removes her hand. The 'love bite' isn't bleeding, but it will surely bruise. It's not a serious wound, so he can treat it later.

"Robin, I want you to come see me at my quarters later so I can check up on this, okay?"

"Mmhm."

"Is that a yes or just a moan?"

"Yes, I'll see you afterward zookeeper-sa〜Aahn!"

"And you, no more biting. You have hands now, so use them. Capiche?"

"Hn," Zoro grunts in response. He deliberately 'uses his hands' to pull the taller female onto his lap so he can fuck her deeper.

Satisfied with their answers, Law stands up and leaves the two. Their frenzied cries die down as he walks further away. Rounding a corner, he hears the snarls of another couple going at it in the grassy picnic area. This duo doesn't even care to be discreet. Grizzly bear Smoker is lying on his back with a she-wolf named Tashigi bouncing on top of his groin, her long black hair swishing freely. Now that's quite a surprise because Law never saw Tashigi as the feisty type. Oh well, whatever floats their boat.

 

Law quickly finishes his patrol and decides to return to the zookeeper's quarters, pants uncomfortably tight. Watching so many couples hump each other ostentatiously is just... frustrating. Law _is_ a red-blooded young male so he can't help getting aroused. He wonders how the hell Vergo and Drake not get turned on by all this mating shit. Either they're professionals or plain impotent.

The young zookeeper throws his belongings on the common room table and goes to the toilet, hands already undoing his belt and zip along the way.

Once he's inside the room, Law leans back against the closed door and pulls out his erection, too impatient to walk anywhere further. Fuck the floor tiles. He'll clean them later.

He closes his eyes and lets out a satisfied sigh as his fingers encircle his shaft and begin to stroke it feverishly. The pleasure pooling in his loins sends delicious tremors throughout his nerves. Fresh memories of all those shifters rutting so wantonly makes his hips buck on their own. His accelerated breathing breaks into staccato gasps that echo in the small room.

With the aid of his own pre-cum, Law's hand glides more smoothly along his flushed length. A few last tugs and that coiled heat finally bursts, thick white liquid gushing out of his tip in spurts. The zookeeper conks the back of his head against the door, low groans escaping his throat as his hand still slides up and down his spewing cock.

Law can't think of anything else in the world at the moment. He just lets that mind-numbing sensation wash over him.

He continues to jerk off until his body doubles over. Only then does he release his hold and change to gently rubbing the slimy slit with his index finger, enjoying the occasional jolts of sensitivity that make his feet twitch in a funny way.

When the feeling becomes unbearable, Law lets go of his softening member and just leans back against the door, basking in his post-orgasmic haze. Seconds pass by until he finally pushes off the door, does up his cargo shorts, and grabs some tissues to wipe his puddle of bodily fluid off the tiles. With everything cleaned up, he gets out of the toilet and intends to return to the common room...

Only to find that the corridor is currently blocked by the hulking figure of Eustass.

Law is surprised to see him here. For one thing, unless they require assistance from zookeepers, shifters never enter these quarters due to their boredom of being surrounded by four walls, bars, or fences. Secondly, Law is certain that the lion shifter didn't drop by merely to chat with him. Throughout the past months, they've talked to each other every now and then, but Eustass mostly prefers to hang out with his close buddies that consist of another lion named Killer (all that _hair_ ), Wire the bat, and Heat the salamander. The redhead isn't the tallest in the group, but the way he saunters with the other three meekly in tow leaves no doubt about who is the alpha of the small pack.

"Eustass? What brings you all the way here? Do you need any help?" Law asks the male with rippling muscles. He can't resist raking his eyes down the impressive body for a split second before returning his attention to the other's handsome face and flaming hair.

Law has always found Eustass to be one of the most attractive shifters in the zoo. He has no striking bizarre parts and could pass for a normal human, the big badass type that Law would have definitely hit on.

"Naw. Just saw somethin' I like and followed it here," the redhead replies slyly as he steps closer to the shorter male. As if his normal face didn't look mean enough, that toothy grin only adds to his predatory aura.

The zookeeper's eyebrows shoot up upon hearing the insinuation. Eustass is interested in him? An actual human instead of another shifter? It's highly possible that the sudden attraction is due to the seasonal urge to mate. Maybe after Eustass's satisfied, he'll just walk away like a snobbish cat, something which Law has absolutely no qualms about. A good fuck with no strings attached is always welcomed.

Law doesn't want to jump to conclusions, so he pries further.

"And what might that be?" he says with an ambiguous smile that could be interpreted as either friendly or promiscuous. He awaits Eustass's next words with baited breath, still not quite believing that the other wants him that way.

The well-built shifter is now standing merely inches away from Law. Copper orbs boring down into steel gray ones until the smaller male feels the heat of excitement crawl up his neck.

An eternity passes by before the redhead finally replies.

"You," Eustass says huskily,

Law's heart skips a beat.

_Fuuuck._

He quickly gets his shit together again and offers a coy smirk.

"How flattering. Never thought I'd be pursued by a lion," he purrs with half-hooded eyes. Law feels a bit daring now that Eustass's intentions are obvious. He tentatively reaches up to splay his hands on the redhead's broad chest. When the other displays no signs of disapproval, the inked hands glide up to curl around his thick neck.

It's Law's first time seeing Eustass this close. He lacks eyebrows, but those prominent brow ridges manage to convey his expressions just as effectively. His pupils are like black dots in a sea of dark sand. The most peculiar feature of all is his thin maroon lips. Law guesses that the dark pigment of the lion's lips were somehow transferred to his human form. At least they aren't completely black.

"I heard you having fun in the toilet by yourself. You could'a waited for me," Eustass pouts playfully, voice sensually deep. One hand sneaks up Law's back as the other nabs one of his wrists and snuffs at the palm and fingers, the hand that the zookeeper jacked off with. He washed it with only water, so a creature with a highly-sensitive nose such as the lion shifter is still able to detect the faded smell of his semen.

"Well, now that you're here, why don't you show me what you've got, big shot?"

Kid instantly lets go of Law's wrist to tilt his jaw up, meeting Law's lips with his own eager ones. One wet swipe of the redhead's tongue is enough for the zookeeper to part his lips and let the other's tongue plunge in.

While Eustass ravages Law's mouth, one inked hand creeps down to Eustass's washboard abs to his awakening cock. The zookeeper's already seen the redhead's junk, but he just _has_ to double-check that it's not a spiny lion dick before they proceed if he wants to leave this place with his asshole intact. After some shameless groping, Law is relieved to find that Eustass's cock is indeed smooth and normal. No, scratch normal. Its size exceeds average and Law imagines how wonderful it's going to feel inside him. Careful preparation is a must, though.

Law sheds his uniform off as best as he can with Eustass's mouth still latched onto his. At least the latter helps undo some buttons here and there. With the last piece of garment off, Law breaks the kiss and drops to his knees, getting straight to business. He goes down on the shifter, slathering the sizable dick with his spit and fondling the balls. Above him, Eustass growls appreciatively, one hand tangling up Law's hair.

Upon the hint of a salty taste on his tongue, the shorter male pulls away from Eustass's erection, which is seeping pre-cum. Law squeezes from base to glans, coaxing Eustass's dick to yield more. The redhead seems like a healthy man who has plenty to give, and Law isn't disappointed. Once Law's collected a copious amount of the clear fluid in his cupped palm, he reaches back to slick his entrance. Eustass waits patiently as Law stretches himself, seeming to know that this part can't be skipped or rushed. He merely cards his fingers through Law's black locks, mumbling things like _those black lines along your body look nice._

As soon as the Law withdraws his fingers, the shifter squats down and has Law lie on his back. Next Eustass drags him by the crook of his knees until Law's bottom is on top of his lap. He aligns the head of his cock with the other's entrance and pushes in without delay, filling Law with his long length and wide girth.

After several experimental thrusts, Eustass hoists the lean legs up higher and his hips surge forward, penetrating even deeper. His dick brushes the spot that makes the zookeeper arch his back and almost stop breathing.

"Motherfuckerrr," Law chokes out, causing Eustass to smirk. Cock securely sheathed inside Law, the shifter maintains that angle and rams Law's prostrate more forcibly.

"Yeah, keep hitting that spot," Law moans blissfully with unfocused eyes. One inked hand is jerking himself off again while the other is clutching Eustass's calf.

 

Eustass's POV

It doesn't take long for the redhead to feel a coil building up in the pit of his stomach. He snaps his hips faster. Law's also pumping his member more frantically and sucking in sharp intakes of air. The vigorous stimulation eventually pushes the zookeeper over the edge, squirting streams of cum onto his own torso. His sinewy thighs quiver in the shifter's grip. Such a dirty display combined with Law's contracting muscles around his member make Eustass reach his own orgasm. Its intensity knocks the wind out of him. His entire body lurches as he releases his essence inside the smaller male.

Torso reeling forward, Eustass grunts and relishes in the dregs of his climax, nerves buzzing contentedly. He lowers Law's legs and re-opens his eyes, which are greeted by the sight of the Law's heaving stomach and chest. Copper orbs follow the milky splatters and the heart tattoo to the zookeeper's visage. His dazed expression is too inviting. Eustass pulls out and scoops Law's unresisting form up in his arms to crush their lips together, using his tongue to force the other's lips apart.

The two kiss lazily, hands exploring and roaming over one another's skin with pale hands often venturing down to Law's rump. The shifter wants to bite Law's tantalizing neck but the other won't let him, constantly whispering _no marks_ and ushering the dark lips back to his own.

A hand encircles Eustass's member so suddenly that it makes his breath hitch. The zookeeper chuckles, his hand rubbing up and down firmly. The redhead can't help groaning into Law's mouth as he feels himself getting hard again. His hips starts moving in tune with the encouraging hand.

Just as Eustass is about to increase the momentum, Law disentangles himself from their embrace and scoots off the pale lap onto the floor. He turns around, sets his knees apart, and flattens most of his body and limbs against the floor. The zookeeper peers back over his shoulder and wiggles his brow. He's aware that the position would be a turn-on for the shifter.

Indeed, the redhead's arousal spikes upon seeing Law in such a familiar position. He spreads his knees wider so he can mount the smaller person snugly, similar to how a male lion would mount its mate. After guiding his round glans into the hole, he braces his hands on the floor next to Law's sides and instinctively flicks his pelvis in rapid, shallow thrusts.

"Nnh.. Ah.. Ahhh...," Law cries as Eustass's hardness repeatedly grazes his sweet spot.

Law is more responsive than Eustass thought.

More pliant than he expected.

More lustful than he imagined.

The zookeeper's usual calm and collected demeanor has been ripped to shreds.

Everything about the writhing body underneath him is so alluring, so damn enticing.

One night surely won't be enough to quench his thirst for this human.

 

When Law first appeared some months ago to replace Rayleigh, Eustass didn't notice much about the newcomer, but then mating season arrived a couple of days ago and the redhead started becoming fascinated by little things about Law such as his golden earrings, his mesmeric eyes, his suave stride, his distinct scent.

That lithe human suddenly became so _delectable_.

Had it been any normal shifter, Eustass would've pinned the creature against the nearest surface and humped their brains out, like he always did in the past seasons. But this was a real human, plus Eustass nor any other shifter had ever interacted with any of the zookeepers that way before. It felt like crossing some kind of boundary. Rayleigh often flirted with black widow Shacky, but this desire that Eustass developed for Law was totally different.

Despite his reservations, Eustass did attempt to give Law a come-hither look earlier when they were still at the lions' cage. It was a look that promised gratification at its most primal form, which never failed to get the redhead a partner when he was horny. However, Law, being a human, didn't comprehend his slow blinking and shied away from his smoldering stare with a confused expression.

Since his non-verbal communication tactic wasn't working, Eustass decided that he should try using actual words to gauge Law's willingness to have some fun with a shifter like him.

That was why he followed the guy here.

That is why they are _finally_ screwing each other.

Eustass gazes at the tattooed back below him, sweat gathering in the grooves. The building desire to bury his length to the hilt inside the body beneath him overwhelms the lion shifter, making him plow faster and deeper into the tight orifice. The sound of skin slapping skin grows lewder and louder, and Law is making these sexy noises that go straight to Eustass's dick.

 

Law's POV

Law rests his forehead against his arm on the floor, body shaking from the increasingly violent thrusts. He's bowed low enough for the tip of his weeping erection to rub against the floor.

The marvelous friction everywhere is driving him insane.

He's so close he could taste it.

Yes, just a little more...

At last, Law yells outs as the pressure in his loins erupts and molten ecstasy lances through his veins. His mind goes blank as the floor is painted with streaks of his seed.

The climax renders him into a boneless pile that continues to bob from Eustass's stuttering thrusts. Law's becoming dizzy from both the locomotion and his own fatigue. Fortunately, the larger male reaches his limit as well, coating Law's walls with a fresh layer.

The shifter pulls out and slumps forward. His broad frame blankets the zookeeper's and their cheeks are side by side. The latter can feel the heaving of the dominant male's chest and the hammering of Eustass's heart against his bare back.

The inked male realizes that it's not over yet when Eustass eventually starts licking his ear, sending shivers down Law's spine. The nimble tongue lolls leisurely from the earrings to the side of his neck and ends at the zookeeper's nape, where teeth come into play.

Law can't believe it. The guy is trying to rouse him for another round?

He feels his cock twitch from the shifter's ministrations, but that's about it.

"I... don't think I can get it up again so soon," he croaks.

"Don't worry. I'll help," Eustass promises as he gets off the leaner male and rolls him onto his side.

"No, I didn't mean it like tha- _woah_ ," exclaims the zookeeper when one of his legs is hiked up onto a sturdy shoulder. The redhead straddles Law's other thigh on the ground and inserts his already erect shaft into the exposed hole. By now, Law's so messy down there that the hard rod slips in with ease.

True to Eustass's words, the unusual angle stimulates unfamiliar spots inside Law, arousing him once more. The squelching sounds resulting from their copulation also help rekindle his libido.

Law lifts his head to view the person who is fucking him slowly but steadily.

Eustass looks  _glorious_.

The lights peeking from the common room into the dark corridor highlight the contours of his muscles. His skin glistens with perspiration. Beads of sweat travel down the expanse of his torso to those muscular hips that keep rocking smoothly against the zookeeper's own lower parts.

Neck getting tired, Law lays his cheek on the floor and closes his eyes, riding the waves of ecstasy that the shifter is giving to him in spades.

He feels the familiar call of release, then cum leaks from his slit in a weak stream as Law opens his mouth to utter a faint cry, too exhausted to even scream properly anymore. His inked fingers claw uselessly at the smooth floor.

The orgasm doesn't feel as explosive as the previous ones, but it's still good enough to make him feel like his body is floating for one luscious moment.

When Law comes to again, he stares at the opposite wall for a period before glancing at the man who's still thrusting into him with a smug grin.

"Hurry up and finish already-" Gasp. "-you beast. My ass is burning," Law wheezes. He clenches his sphincters in an attempt to hasten the other's climax.

"Agh.. Fuck..," the redhead curses and speeds up his pace, snapping his hips mindlessly for another minute until he ejaculates.

Eustass lets go of Law's leg and collapses beside the tired figure. The redhead shows no signs of moving soon, so Law thinks that they're done.

 

He's almost drifted to dreamland when he's pushed to lie on his back, callous hands caressing his body with a mission.

"Eustass. I can't. _No more_ ," the zookeeper pleads, cracking his eyes open.

Eustass's cheeks are flushed from exertion, but the hunger in those copper eyes still burn bright. Law intends to convince the other that he is too sore for whatever the hell he has in mind, but then Eustass nudges one knee in between his legs and leans forward to sandwich his erection against Law's left thigh. Law just lays there under Eustass's undulating body, utterly spent and relieved that the shifter is humping his thigh instead of his ass this time.

Where the hell is Eustass getting all this stamina from? His sex drive is out of this world. Law has always prided himself in lasting long in bed, but dear Eustass here is making him think twice about that. Damn lions and there ritual fuckathons. Hats off to all those tough lionesses out there in the wild savannas.

Eustass is panting erratically now, right beside Law's ear. Soon enough, the redhead lets out a bellow as he forcefully grinds his pelvis against the zookeeper's thigh. Warm liquid spills from where their bodies are pressed together.

Good thing there are shower rooms at the back. Seriously, no amount of tissues can clean all this jizz.

"Oh my, am I interrupting something?" lilts an amused female voice.

Startled, Law cranes his neck over Eustass's shoulder to see Robin standing at a distance from their feet. She came to have Law treat her bruise as told.

"Robin! Sorry, I... God, this is embarrassing," Law stammers as he and the redhead both get up. Being a shifter, Eustass isn't at all ashamed. Wearing a sated expression, he just moves as Law maneuvers him.

"No need to feel awkward, zookeeper-san. You're not the first couple of naked men that I've stumbled on," the tall woman assures him.

"Could you please wait for me in the infirmary? Just turn around, turn left, and you'll see a room with a cot."

"What is a cot?"

"Uh, it's a bed. The room with a bed."

While Robin treads to the said room, Law steers a lumbering Eustass all the way past the lockers to one of the shower rooms. 

"This is the knob for turning the water on and off and here's a towel for drying off. No, Eustass, get your hands off me. I'm not showering with you. You'll just try to fuck me again. Stop whining. Isn't that supposed to be a dog thing? Just clean up while I go check on Robin."

After successfully containing the suddenly clingy shifter in the shower room, the zookeeper grabs another towel to wrap it around his waist. He'll take a proper shower and mop the dirty floor later. It wouldn't be polite to keep a lady waiting.

Law finds the voluptuous shifter sitting in one of the chairs in the infirmary. The room's only for zookeepers, of course. The facility that they use to treat animals is in a separate building.

"This is one _hell_ of a love bite. At least when you transform back, your feathers will hide it," Law states as he examines the nasty blotch on the female's skin. Robin just offers him one of her enigmatic smiles. The lights in the room give her long tresses a silky shine.

"He's been watching you for a while," she says out of the blue.

"...Who?" Law inquires with a raised brow. He's in the middle of imagining Zoro in his tiger shark form ferociously chomping off a tuna's head while he searches for a tube of aloe vera gel in the medicine cabinet.

"Eustass. Did you know that he's among the most popular shifters in the mating season? Best known for his endurance, the result of the voracious appetite of a lion combined with the sexual stamina of a human," she says with a knowing smile, taking in Law's haggard appearance.

"You don't say," Law replies in a deadpan tone and applies some gel on Robin's hickey.

"Despite his rough attitude, he's a nice guy. I usually see him carrying his partners back to their cage if they're too exhausted to return by themselves."

 

They spend a short time talking about the interesting sex lives of other shifters. Law's just put the aloe vera tube back in the cabinet when Eustass's towering form fills the doorway of the infirmary. The redhead's damp hair is slicked back haphazardly and he's slung the towel around his thick neck instead of using it to cover his private parts like a civilized person. The normal lighting, allows Law to admire the defined features of Eustass's v-shaped torso. All the zookeeper can think of at that moment is how he feels very, _truly_ sorry for all those Men's Health and Attitude readers because they will never have the chance to feast their eyes on such a perfect specimen of the male anatomy.

"I'll just leave you two to be. Thank you for treating me, zookeeper-san," Robin says. She stands up and walks past Eustass, who sidesteps to let her pass.

Then the large male ambles to where Law is sitting and places his hands on both armrests, trapping the zookeeper in his seat. He headbutts Law and keeps their foreheads and noses touching, all the while purring aloud (though sounding more like grumbling thunder than a cute cat). After a moment, Eustass switches to nuzzling Law's right cheek, then his left cheek, then in between. Law's lips part when the maroon lips descend upon them. A soft groan escapes him as Eustass's nimble tongue plays with his tongue before retreating from Law's mouth to lick hotly down the column of his neck.

This obvious show of affection is something that the zookeeper understands. Eustass is re-establishing his scent on him after his interaction with Robin. It's the feline way of laying claim to another.

 

Law has a feeling that this might not be just a one-time fling.

 

 


End file.
